La fin
by Noan
Summary: slash KuroFye . Leur quête est terminé. Sakura a offert l'hospitalité à Fye et Kuro doit rentré chez lui, ce qui attriste profondement notre magicien.


mon premier tsubasa...

**La fin:**

La soirée donnée en l'honneur du retour de la princesse Sakura et de son fiancé, Shaoran, battait son plein. Les deux jeunes gens riaient ensemble, heureux d'avoir enfin retrouvé leur monde et la famille royale ainsi que le grand prêtre écouaient d'une oreille attentive les récits épiques de la jeune femme tandis que le jeune archéologue rougissait à chaque épisode qui le mettait directement en scène.

Fye avait fui la foule et respirait l'air chaud de la nuit à pleins poumons. Le contraste entre son monde et celui-ci était flagrant, comme la nuit et le jour, la neige et le sable...

Mais il s'y sentait bien. La princesse lui avait proposé plutôt dans la journée de rester dans son monde et quand il avait voulu protester, qu'il risquait de leur attirer des ennuis, Shaoran s'était interposé en disant que s'il le fallait, il le protègerait. Le mage avait protesté, ils avaient suffisement souffert mais cette fois, ce fut le roi lui-même qui coupa cours à ses arguments. Il avait aidé sa soeur, il l'avait protégée, risquait sa vie, il était normal qu'il lui offre maintenant, l'assurance d'un foyer stable. Alors, à court de répliques, Fye avait accepté la proposition...

Il devrait en être heureux mais quelque chose le penait. Kurogané n'avait rien dit. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait plus vu depuis cette entrevue avec le roi Touya. Il n'avait pas assisté au bal, ni au repas..

Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour admettre qu'il y avait bien plus que de l'amitié entre eux, ou tout du moins pour lui. Ils s'étaient très vite rapprochés l'un de l'autre mais le magicien avait mis ses sentiments de côté, trop conscient de l'amour que le ninja portait à sa reine. Il n'en était pas moins malheureux et l'imminense de leur séparation lui comprimait la poitrine.

Il déambulait à travers les immenses jardins, sans aucuns but que celui d'oublier le regard grenat qui le hantait.

Il s'assit sur un banc près d'un petit étang où quelques poissons brisaient la surface lisse de l'eau. Son regard se fit lointain, plongé dans ses souvenirs qu'il semblait voir à la surface miroitante de l'eau, pareil à un écran télé... Chaque minute passé avec Kurogané défilèrent devant ses yeux fatigués et une larme dévala sa joue trop blème pour aller finir sa course sur l'herbe tendre à ses pieds.

Un voix, chaude comme une nuit d'été, caressante comme un doux alizée vint briser le profond silence.

" Pourquoi pleures-tu?".

Fye sursauta. Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille.

Le ninja vint s'assoir à ses côtés sans dire un mot de plus.

Le silence s'installa entre eux.

La magicien tourna la tête vers lui et fidèle à son attitude d'enfant, il fit un large sourire. L'homme ne le regardait pas, son regard perdu dans les profonduers du petit bassin, comme le mage précédement.

Celui-ci en profita pour étudier le profil fier du ninja. Dieu qu'il l'aimait. Sa douleur se fit plus vite et il détourna précipitement son visage, ses larmes menaçant de couler à tout instant.

Il prit quelques minutes pour se calmer. Après avoir retrouvé un rythme cardiaque stable, il soupira:

- J'ai un peu de mal à croire que tout est terminé. Que demain, nous pourrons dormir tranquillement, sur nos deux oreilles... Rien de plus...

La réponse de Kurogané fut brutale:

- Tu mens!

Fye fut stupéfé par la violence contenu dans ces deux mots. Même s'il connaissait son compagnon, jamais il ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton avant. Qu'avait-il fait pour que le ninja soit furieux contre lui?

- Pas très convainquant, admit le magicien, pas rassuré quant à la suite de cette discussion.

- Tu ne l'as jamais été.

Décidement, son ami n'était pas dans son assiette. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ce soir? A être si sérieux?

- Mouais...

Voulant mettre fin à cet échange, Fye se leva souplement et tendit une main à son ami pour l'aider à se rélever aussi.

- Rentrons.

Kurogané attrappa la main tendue vers lui et tira violement.

Fye fut déséquilibré par le mouvement brusque et se retrouva dans les bras puissants du ninja, le dos contre son large torse. Les bras se refermèrent sur lui, l'empêchant de faire tout mouvement. Le jeune homme se tendit et ses joues se colorèrent vivement. Le souffle chaud qui balayait doucement la peau fine de son cou le faisait frissonner.

Un murmure, un souffle coula lentement au creu de son oreille.

- Viens avec moi...

Un long silence tendu succéda à ces quelques mots. Fye en eut besoin pour les comprendre. Avait-il vraiment dit ce qu'il venait d'entendre? Il retourna cette question dans tous les sens avant de lâcher un magnifique:

- Quoi?

Prenant ça pour un refus, Kurogané relâcha sa prise sur la taille fine du magicien avant de le reposer à terre et de se retourner vers le château prêt à en prendre le chemin.

Fye paniqua une fraction de seconde et laissa finalemet son coeur parler:

- Oui. Puis en se rapprochant du ninja, je veux bien venir avec toi.

Kuro se tourna lentement vers le jeune homme et encercla de nouveau sa taille de ses bras puissants, son visage niché au creu de son cou. Il inspira profondement l'odeur de ce corps tant convoité. Il se dégagea un peu et encra son regard rouge sang dans celui, cyané du magicien. Doucement il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. A peine, juste une caresse, moins qu'un souffle... Juste pour être sûr de ne pas rêver... Plusieurs fois, il les effleura à peine, redéssinant leur contour avant de laisser glisser sa langue entre elles.

Fye tremblait contre lui. Il en avait tant rêvé. Il glissa ses bras autour de son cou, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et approfondit ce baiser qu'il avait tant désiré. Mais ses jambes ne tinrent pas lontemps avant de céder. Kurogané en profita pour le soulever et l'entraîner vers le banc sur lequel ils étaient assis tantôt.

Fye noua ses jambes autour de sa taille et se laissa aller à embrasser la peau mordorée de l'homme.

Après la tendresse, la passion prit possession de leur corps. Les mains se joignirent aux lèvres. Tout en savourant le goût de la peau du ninja, il se déshabillait lentement sous le regard brûlant de son amant. Sa veste et sa chemise ne furent bientôt plus qu'un souvenir. Il laissa ses mains se baladaient sur son torse offert avant d'attaquer les boutons qui tenaient fermée la veste du ninja.

Celui-ci se delectait de la vision que le magicien lui offrait sans aucune pudeur. Le fin torse d'albâtre, à peine dessiné par les rayons de la lune appelait à la caresse, aux baisers. Kurogané ne le fit pas attendre et commença à mordiller la fine peau, altérnant avec des petits coups de langue qui arrachèrent de petits gémissements au torturé. Il continua ses caresses jusqu'à qu'il soit torse nu. Il allongea Fye sur la pierre froide du banc. Il attendit quelques instants, comme pour laisser le temps au magicien d'accepter ou de rejeter sa demande implicite que suggérait son geste. Deux bras blancs entourèrent son cou et l'attirèrent vers le corps de son amant. Il happa ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux qui les laissèrent haletant.

Fye ne se résumait plus qu'à sa peau parcourue de baisers brûlants. Son corps s'enflammait un peu plus à chaque contact sur sa peau nue. Il n'était que gémissements, incapable de pouvoir parler ou même penser. Mais il perdit brusquement le sens de la réalité quand Kurogané lui enleva son pantalon et déposa le bout de ses lèvres sur son sexe tendu. Il ne put retenir le long râle qui s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Une de ses mains s'accrochait frénétiquement à la pierre du banc tandis que l'autre se perdait dans la courte chevelure bune du ninja, alors que les lèvres de celui-ci allaient et venaient autour de sa chair tremblante.

Profitant du fait que Fye était perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, il glissa un premier doigt, préalablement lubrifié, dans son intimité jusqu'alors inviolé.

La magicien se cambra sous l'intrusion, gênante. D'une main puissante, il plaqua le corps tremblant du magicien sur le banc et continua sa torture. Avec douceur et patience, il le prépara à sa venue en lui.

Trop vite au goût du jeune homme, le ninja arrêta ses gestes et se leva. Il défit la ceinture qui retenait son dernier vêtement sur ses hanches et offrit son corps aux regards de la nuit.

Et pour ne pas le blesser inutilement sur la pierre, il le prit dans ses bras avant de s'assoir, son amant sur ses cuisses. Leurs érections se frolèrent, les faisant frissonnés tous les deux.

Fye prit un léger appui sur les larges épaules de ninja, souleva son bassin avant de se laisser lentement glisser sur son sexe. Il se mordit les lèvres par l'imposante intrusion sans cesser son mouvement. Il le voulait à lui, en lui...

Quand il fut complètement empalé, il attendit que la douleur disparaisse un peu. Quelques larmes vinrent se méler au sang de sa lèvre meurtrie.

Une langue mutine vint ceuillir le curieux mélange au bord de sa lèvre inférieur, déclanchant une nouvelle vague de frisson.

La douleur se fit moins intense et il commença à aller-et-venir doucement sur la hampe tendue à l'intérieur de lui.

Kurogané le regardait, brimant son désir impéteux de le prendre violement. Il avait les yeux à moitié fermé, laissant voir deux saphirs presque noirs par la passion et le désir, ses joues avaient une délicate teinte rosée, son souffle était court et les rayons de la lune coulaient sur sa peau, l'habillant d'une délicate étoffe irisée.

Un léger mordillement à la base de son cou lui rappela son désir bridé. Il se calla un peu mieux et bloqua les mouvements du magicien. Celui-ci le regarda surpris. Le ninja lui fit un petit sourire et lui donna un violent coup de reins. Les fins bras du magicien se resserèrent sur ses épaules alors qu'un long gémissement sourd amplit le silence de la nuit.

Fye se coula contre lui, s'accrochant à ses épaules en attendant fébrilement le prochain coup.

Le deuxième lui arracha un petit cri, étouffé par le cou de son amant. .

Le ninja, tortionnaire jusqu'au bout des ongles, ne fit plus rien, voulant entendre le jeune homme lui demander de continuer.

" Viens, s'il te plait," supplia le magicien.

Leur jouissance fut toute aussi violente que leur union.

Fye s'écroula contre Kurogané.

Ils restèrent un moment serrés l'un contre l'autre avant de se lever, se rhabiller et de rentrer au château.

Kurogané était réveillé depuis longtemps déjà, mais il n'avait pas bougé. Il regardait l'ange qui reposait contre lui. Ses cheveux blonds, sa peau blanche contrastaient sur son torse bruni par le soleil. Il en avait rêvé et maintenant il pourrait avoir ce plaisir tous les matins.

Fye sentit la douce chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Il remua un peu contre le corps contre lui, ronronnant presque de bonheur. Doucement il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur deux pupilles grenats qui le regardaient avec tendresse. Il leva un peu la tête pour embrasser Kurogané avant de lui souhaiter le bonjour.

Ils s'étaient levés après un dernier baiser et maintenant ils étaient à la recherche de la boule de poils qui les ramènerait vers le monde du ninja.

Ils entrèrent dans les appartements royaux où Mokona avait sûrement dû passer la nuit. Ils tombèrent sur Shaoran qui rougit instantenement quand il les vit.

Kurogané n'y prit pas garder et demanda de son éternel ton bourru:

" Il est où le petit monstre?

- Mokona? demanda incrédule le futur prince.

- Ben oui... répondit agacé le ninja.

Ce fut Sakura qui arrivait à ce moment là qui répondit à sa question:

- Il repartit chez Yuki-san ce matin, dit-elle alors que ses joues se coloraient.

- COMMMENT CA? hurla pratiquement Kuro.

- Et bien... en fait..., bégéya Shaoran, il vous a vu hier soir dans le parc et il a pensé que tu resterais ici aussi, réussit-il à dire tandis que sa figure battait des records de rougeur.

Fye comprit plus vite que le ninja et ses joues se colorèrent aussi.

- Au mon dieu..., murmura-t-il.

- Quoi? s'énerva le grand brun.

Shaoran n'avait pas réussi à bredouiller une phrase compréhensible en gise de réponse quand le roi arriva, alerté par les hurlements qu'il avait entendu depuis la salle de trône.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

Tout le monde se tourna vers un petit coin de mur, devenu subitement plus intéressant que tout le reste sauf Kurogané qui n'avait pas encore compris ce qui se passait!

- Ils viennent de me dire que l'espèce de truc qui nous fait voyager de dimension en dimension est déjà reparti. Je rentre comment moi?

Touya eut une petite moue:

- Ca t'étonne? Je croyais que tu restais avec Fye désormais...

Le magicien piqua un fard monumentale quand il se rendit compte que tout le monde était au courant de ce qui s'était passé dans le parc hier au soir.

Rassuré que ce ne soit rien de plus grave, il reprit le chemin vers la salle d'où il venait non sans déclarer:

- La prochaine fois, évitez le parc et préférez plutôt une chambre.

Yukito, le grand prêtre, eut du mal à ne pas s'étouffer de rire devant la mine déconfite et extremement géné du pauvre ninja.

Puis dans un éclair de défi, il attrapa Fye et l'embrassa devant tout le monde:

- Du moment que je suis avec toi, peu importe dans quel monde nous sommes..."


End file.
